echostars_pensievefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley
These rps take place in the flat belonging to Ashley and Lily. Lily & Ashley March 5, 2015 The voice would sound far away now, and exhausted. She would start talking without preamble spitting out the thoughts she had been working on for weeks. "I'm glad Luca was und'ahstandin' an thanks fo' lettin' me say goodbye t'ah Draco. ...you jus' be careful a' Renee." She smiled, grateful to hear Lily's voice again. I will be. She would sigh. "I'm pretty tired, an I know it's that time...but now that it's here I find that I don't really wanna go. I know it's for tha' best...but parta me wishes I had more time." She nodded. I know you're ready to be free, Lil... I just wish you didn't have to go. "Yeah...so do I. So...ya' got tha' job, an tha' guy. Looks like a happy endin' for tha' hero aft'ah all." She would pause for a moment. "I'm glad." Lil, you and I both know I'm no hero. And you might've switched between being the hero and the villain at times, but you played the cards you were dealt, and came out better for it. "Maybe...but fo' a snake, I think ya' got more courage than anyone I know. ...an you have tha' chance t'ah be tha' hero. Protect people. Get married. Have babies." She laughed out loud. Babies? You've got the be joking. Like I could be a mother and take care of something other than myself. "Well with tha' way things are headin' wit' Luca, ya'll at leats have a husband t'ah look aft'ah at some point." She simply shrugged, but Lily would sense a small happy blossom inside her. We'll see. "You know me bett'ah than anyone. Don't make tha' same mistakes I did. I made a lot of 'em, an' lookin' back has made me realize jus' how lonely I was." She nodded. I'll remember, Lil. Besides, if I slip up, you'll not only break through hell, but through the veil between life and death to let me have it. Her heart hurt... this sounded like a goodbye. And she would never really be ready to say goodbye to Lily. "Hey, hey...no cryin' We talked about this rememb'ah. It's for tha' best. I'm not dyin', jus' movin' on. I want ya' t'ah have a long life an when it's ov'ah I'll be waitin' t'ah hear all about it." She nodded. I know it's for the best... but there are some bad and sad things about it all too, you know. I'm really going to miss you. "..an I'll miss you too...but if nothin' else comes outta' this ya' got plunty a' material fo' your next book right?" Her voice would sound light and joking. She smiled. I guess I do. A tear ran down her cheek. She would keep her voice steady and happy. "I mean Lyndsay got a book right...I expect at least a series." She chuckled. You've got it, Lil. Her voice would grow a little more pensive. "So...Draco asked me if I wanted a memorial or burial or anythin'...and I told him no, an' thinkin' more about it I still agree...but I guess it would be nice t'ah have somethin' t'ah be rememb'ahed by ya'know? I jus' don't know what that actually means I want." She nodded slowly. What would you want to be remembered for? She would think quietly for a couple moments. "I honestly don't know. My skills haven't meant much, though for a long time I prided myself on 'em. I'm not really leaving behind but maybe five or six people who'd mourn or even rememb'ah me. I'd like ta'h think I made tha' world safer...but I could jus' be foolin' myself..." She would fall back into silence. You're not fooling yourself at all. All the Dark wizards and witches you killed or put into custody... at the very least, you protected me from my stepfather. "Yeah. I know I was a horrible example, but I guess I'd want t'ah be rememb'aher as someone who tried t'ah follow her conscience an' do what was right, even in impossible circumstances. I know I screwed up at times...but I did try." She smiled. One of these days I'll sit down and write a novel, and the main character is going to be based on you. "I'd like that. I'm glad if anyone's writin' about me it's you. I mean if it was me writin' it there would be no correct punctuation." She grinned. Hey, you didn't do half-bad with your history. "I didn't do half-good eith'ah." She was glad Ash was happy...and she hoped she could keep her spirits up thorugh the end. "Well Ash...I'm about outta' energy, so I suppose if there's anythin' else ya' wanted me t'ah know now would be tha' time." She was still smiling, but her eyes teared up. I guess I just want you to know that I love you. And I hope you find the freedom you're looking for. I would say that you don't know how much you mean to me, but since you can read my mind I think you do know. Just remember that you're loved, okay? ...no matter what you've done, or how many times you've screwed up. Love is the most powerful magic in the world, right? ...maybe between all of us who love you, you'll get carried through to the other side and find the peace you've been waiting for. And say hi to Lyndsay for me when you get there. "I'll do that an I'll rememb'ah that too. An rememb'ah you're loved too Ash. Times won't always be easy, but I love ya', an' like it or not, reguardless of tha' circumstances I'm dyin' for YOU. It's my choice an I'm willin'ly givin' it up...an' they say that leave a mark on a person. I hope it does on you, an' you'll be protected no matt'ah what happens. I can't think of any strong'ah magical protection I can leave ya' with." She smiled, tears rolling unchecked down her cheeks. See? You are making the world safer. Her emotions were a storm of joy and grief. "I love ya' Ash...an I'll see ya' on tha' oth'ah side." With that Ashley would feel her presence slowly lessen, fading until she couldn't feel her any longer. Lil... She dissolved into small sobs, the grief intensifying when she realized Lily couldn't hear her anymore... and the joy intensified as she realized that Lily was free. She sat crying for a long time, her thoughts flicking through the pages of Lily's life, and her memories of her, until there were no tears left to shed. "Goodbye Lil," she whispered out loud. "I love you." Category:Locations Category:Ashley Flame Category:Lily Smith